Delirious
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: YAOI Of course it was. It was obvious Kudo liked Rachel, right? So why kss him? Kudo didn't like him that way. It was just from the fever, Harley tried to convince himself. He was delirious. That's why he kissed me. Heiji/Shinichi, Harley/Jimmy


**A/N: **This is my first try at Heiji and Shinichi, or rather Harley and Jimmy. Enjoy. Also, since I barely read the manga, Harley won't have that accent. You can imagine it, but I never knew how hard accents were to type out until I tried my hand at Hagrid's....oi. I also have a Community here dedicated to Harley and Jimmy. Yaoi, shota, or fics just centering the two characters. I saw there was a ton of KaiShin but no HeijiShin, so there you go. I love this pairing, I'm not a real fan of KaiShin, and Harley's my favorite character. So yeah, enough of my rambling. On with the show!

**Summary: **Harley comes to Tokyo for a visit shortly after the diplomat case,, only to find Jimmy's himself again. Harley witnesses the change from Kudo to Conan, along with something else.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Gosho Aoyama, which means I don't own Detective Conan.

~.~

Delirious

~.~

Rachel blinked as she heard a knock at the door. Who could it be this early? It was around ten o' clock in the morning. The sun was out and shining brightly in the sky, and Conan had left this morning to visit Dr. Agasa. He'd looked quite excited despite it being so early in the morning. It was a Saturday so neither of them had school, and Rachel was nearly burning with curiosity at this point to see what the inventor wanted with Conan. Perhaps it was just another camping trip with his friends, but something else told her otherwise. Seeing as her father, the world renouned detective Richard Moore, was asleep still, he should be just waking up she thought, she walked over and opened the door.

"Hey there, Rachel."

"Harley?" the girl blinked, wondering if she was just a little too tired and was seeing things. What was the Osaka detective doing here this early on a Saturday morning?

"Ya haven't seen Kudo around lately, have ya? There's something I've been wanting to ask him for a while now."

_Ask him? _she thought curiously, then shook her head with a frown. "No, he hasn't been around since the diplomat case. He calls every now and then, though."

"Still? And does he ask about you now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, every now and then," she replied with a small blush. Harley smirked.

_'Smooth, Kudo. Don't want people getting suspicious of you, do you? Even though I already know._

"Hey, where's the kid?" he asked, looking around and not seeing Conan anywhere. He figured Kudo would be an early riser, but...

"Oh, he left this morning to go to Dr. Agasa's. He's Jimmy's next door neighbor, I'm sure you know by now where he lives."

"Ah, great. Thanks, Rachel. I think I'll go pay him a visit!"

Harley waved as he left the agency, just as Richard peeked out of his room with a groan.

"What'd that kid want...?"

"It was strange. He wanted to ask Jimmy something."

"That brat? He could've just come to me, I'm the real detective here."

Rachel sighed. "Sure you are dad. And who was it that solved the diplomat case?"

Richard grumbled and went back into his room. Rachel proceeded to make breakfast for him, since she figured Conan might be gone a while.

~.~

"Ah, yes? How can I help you?"

Dr. Agasa blinked as he stared up at the Detective of the West, not quite sure who this boy was. In a way, he sorted of reminded him of Jimmy.

"Hi there. You're Dr. Agasa right? Rachel told me I'd find Ku- I mean, Conan here." Harley rubbed the back of his head.

"You want to see Conan? I'm afraid he's rather busy right now-"

"It's alright, doc, he can come in. He's...sort of a friend."

Harley sweatdropped as the inventor let him pass. _Sort of? Wait a sec... that voice...it couldn't be._

Yet, when Harley walked in as Agasa retreated to his lab, there sat none other than Jimmy Kudo. He was sitting on the couch in the living room. The tv was on, a mystery movie, but it was obvious the other male wasn't really watching it. The remote was resting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Harley noticed that Kudo was sweating. His cheeks were red, and every now and then he'd wince or grab his chest in pain.

"Kudo?" Harley asked, making his way over. He sat down on the couch next to him. "Are you sick again?"

"A little. But that's not what the problem is," Jimmy said, wincing after.

"Then what is?"

"I-I'm changing. I think."

"Changing? Oh, you mean from Kudo back down to pine sized Conan, right?" At his surprised look, Harley grinned. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. I figured it out last time I saw ya."

"Ah..." Jimmy nodded, wincing again. Harley felt his forehead and his eyes widened.

"Damn, Kudo, you're burning up!" he exclaimed. He was almost too hot to touch. "How long have you been like this?"

"Only a few minutes," he gave a weak smile. "I took a temporary antidote that the old man made after examining what was in that chinese liquor you gave me. It didn't last for very long though, maybe two hours."

"Well the last time wasn't very long was it?" asked Harley and he shook his head. "No. Just long enough to solve the case, to prove I'm better than you. Nothing else."

"Hey!" Harley said with a frown. "You are not!"

"Oh please. I found out the truth, because only one truth prevails." He remembered Kudo's words from earlier.

_"A detective... a detective must remember, only one truth prevails. Words to live by."_

"Tch, whatever. Next time I'll beat you for sure." Harley said with an eyeroll, before noticing that Jimmy seemed to be in real pain now. His eyes were wide and unblinking, hand clutching his chest. His body was dripping with sweat as he burned up, while a wave of pain suddenly went through him.

"Ah!"

"Kudo!"

The Osaka detective was panicking, having no idea what to do. He'd been watching Kudo go through this pain for over five minutes now, and there wasn't much he could think of to do other than get a cold wash cloth and rest his head on Harley's lap. Any other time, both would have probably blushed at the situation.

"You didn't get to see her again, did you?" asked Harley. Jimmy smiled sadly as he stared up at the ceiling.

"No." Jimmy winced and clutched at his chest again. "But I saw someone else I wanted to see."

Harley blinked, confused. "And who's that now?"

Jimmy motioned for him to lean down closer. When he did, Harley sure as hell wasn't expecting what came next.

A kiss.

A kiss from Kudo.

All thoughts went away and the other male felt his heart melt. This was his first kiss. He was sharing it with Kudo. No doubt it was his first too.

Before Harley had the chance to react to it, however, Jimmy broke it to let out a yelp of pain, clutching his chest.

"K-Kudo!"

Harley paled. It was getting wose. Was this what it was like everytime he changed?

If so, Harley didn't want him to.

"Harley, I-"

"Sh. We'll talk later," Harley replied, making sure Jimmy was as comfortable as possible in his lap.

But he began panicking when Jimmy wouldn't respond. All he did was tightly close his eyes and clutch at his chest as sweat continued dripping from him.

"Kudo! KUDO!"

Then, in an instant, it happened. Harley was surprised as he watched the boy shrink in size so he was now laying in his lap, as Conan, in clothes too sizes too big for him. It wasn't at all like he pictured it might be.

Afterward, Conan looked tiredly up at Harley, who carefully picked him up. "C'mon, let's go get you outta these clothes and back to your girl." He said taking him into another room to look for clothes. Harley was surprised when Conan shook his head, gripping the fabric of his shirt.

"No!" Jimmy wasn't acting at all like he'd come to know. "Not now... I mean... C-Can I stay with you a while longer?"

Harley stared down at the shrunken detective, who was now staring at the wall or anywhere else that wasn't him. "Course you can, Kudo."

Perhaps that kiss was just him delirious from the fever he had. Although it disappeared soon after the change.

Of course it was. It was obvious Kudo liked Rachel, right? So why kss him? Kudo didn't like him that way.

_It was just from the fever,_ Harley tried to convince himself. _He was delirious. That's why he kissed me._

~.~

**FIN**

**A/N:** Was it really just the fever? Hmmm....that's up to you to decide. Did I keep Harley in character? Other than writing him in Faded, this is my only other time writing him in a fanfic, so I hope I did well.


End file.
